


Tired

by OttokajiNoJams



Category: VIXX
Genre: Cross-Posted on AFF, Fluff, M/M, this was a really old fic that I wrote but I decided to post it here anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OttokajiNoJams/pseuds/OttokajiNoJams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>N comes home at 11:47 after filming for running man and is tired. He opens the door to find Leo watching TV on the couch, waiting for N's arrival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired

"Aigoo." N says as he struggles to unlock the door with his sleepy eyes. It's 11:47 and N has just finished filming for "Running Man". It was a very long day, with the mud field game all the way to running around a building to look for gold bars, it's a miracle he was still able to stand.

He finally gets the passcode correctly and the door beeps as he quietly opens it and tiptoes in. To his surprise though, he finds Leo resting on the couch with his earbuds in and phone placed in his hand. N sighs as he shakes his head. Leo notices and looks up. He takes out his earbuds and gradually lifts himself off the couch.

"Yah, why didn't you go to sleep?" N asked as he pulled off his shoes. Leo walks up behind him to help take his coat off.

"I wanted to wait for you." Leo responded.

"Aww, you're so sweet Taekwoonie." He said as he patted the younger's cheek. Right then, N's stomach emits a loud growl.

Leo looks at him with squinting eyes. "When was the last time you ate?" He asked suspiciously.

"Uhh, well I did eat cereal this morning, but we had so many things to do so I didn't really eat anything the rest of the day. But I did eat a snack in the car as we were on our way to one of our missions." N said in a guilty tone.

Leo sighs. "Go ahead and take a shower and I'll cook something for you."

"Thanks Woonie-ah." N says as he gives him a tired smile, then shuffles into the bathroom.

N closes the door and turns on the water. He lets out a sigh as he undresses and walks into the warm and welcoming water. He still had some dried mud on him even though he was sure he washed it all off earlier. He rubbed on his skin to get rid of the dirt and continues to look over his body if there were anymore dirt on him, but found only just a few scratches and bruises. He lathers his hair with shampoo and rubs soap onto his aching body. He finishes up and walks out of the bath, dries himself up, puts on his clothes, then walks out of the door to see a steaming bowl of gimbap on the table wih Leo playing on his phone again.

N smiles at Leo's kindness and seats himself in front of the table. He takes a bite and his eyes light up and he looks up at Leo.

"Mmmm. It's yummy." He compliments as he continues to shovel the rice in his mouth. He soon finishes the food in a matter of minutes and Leo helps clean the table up. He then takes N's hand and leads him into the room and helps N lay down on the futon. Leo lays next to him and faces the older.

"How was today?" Leo asks as he watches N carefully. N turns towards the other with a bright smile.

"Wow, it was so fun. You should've been there with me Taekwoonie." He spoke as he took the younger's hand. He talked about chasing after giant ahjumma pants in a mud field, then played the nametag ripping game where he was struggling to pull off Jaesuk's nametag, and lastly they went looking around a building to find gold bars and how Sojin yelled "Pervert!" as she found one. He continues to talk like his usual self until his words became slurred and eyes were no longer able to open anymore.

Leo smiles as the leader falls asleep and pets his head. He soon falls aslep after that, hands still linked together.


End file.
